Ruined Temple of Bhaal
The Ruined Temple of Bhaal is an optional dungeon in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Hidden in the Forest of Wyrms, it is comprised of three sections; the Wyrm Cave, the Bugbear Caverns, and the temple proper. History Before the death of Bhaal, this hidden temple was dedicated to his glory, and attracted worshippers from the area around Boareskyr Bridge. After his death at the hands of Cyric, worshippers of the new God of Murder stormed the temple and slaughtered its remaining faithful; only Madele remains of this original band of priests. During the Shining Crusade of Caelar Argent, a Cyricite priest from this temple stole the wardstone for the teleportation circle into Bridgefort. At the same time, the temple itself came under stealthy attack by a Mind Flayer named Darskhelin, who began preying on the temple's occupants, killing some and driving others to insanity. This is when Gorion's Ward may enter the temple. NPCs * Keherrem (imprisoned dwarf Argent Crusader) * Madele (imprisoned mad priestess of Bhaal) Monsters * Cultists of Cyric (assorted human fighters, thieves and monks) * Invisible Stalker * Ziatar (half-dragon blackguard) * High Priestess Akanna) * Neothelid * Shadow Aspect * Darskhelin (mindflayer) * Jhan Redmoons (mage) * Mohad Flintborn (berserker) * Shallen (ranger) * Teth Se-Nehi (kensai) Layout The party enters into the main hall of the ruined temple, where sacrifices are conducted. Kherrem, two nameless Crusaders, and Madele are all imprisoned here. A locked door to the east leads to the Ritual Room. A passageway south leads past several storerooms and living chambers, with two such chambers connected to the main hall in the south east. The uppermost of the south-eastern rooms from the main hall contains a group of four cultists. They will ignore the player if left alone, and if spoken to will also leave them alone if Gorion's Ward claims to be a new cultist. otherwise, they will attack. They will drop Potions of Healing, and containers in the room contain 20 Bullets of Electricity +1 and a Potion of Agility, which can be taken without aggravating the cultists. The lower of the south-eastern rooms from the main hall contains a band of three hostile Invisible Stalkers, which guard a chest containing 20 Darts of Wounding. Heading south, the first room on the left contains more cultists. The first room on the right contains a Mad Cultist (monk) that is busily attacking the bookcases. Scattered around this room on the floor and on the shelves are assorted books, as well as scrolls of Armor, Blindness, Cure Serious Wounds (there are two of these), Free Action, and Neutralize Poison. The Mad Cultist himself drops a Potion of Explosions when slain. Following the corridor around brings the party past a lower chamber (more cultists) and an upper chamber (contains a trapped chest with a Parchment that reveals Madele is hearing voices, as well as scrolls of Cure Critical Wounds and Identify). The corridor ends at Ziatar's Chamber. The half-dragon cultist will turn hostile, regardless of what the player says to her. This will cause all other (surviving) cultists of Cyric in this portion of the temple to turn hostile as well. She drops Plate Mail +1, a Two-Handed Sword +1, a Wand of the Heavens, a Jail Key, and a Ritual Room Key, whilst a nearby table contains the unique books Akanna's Journal and Ziatar's Journal. With the Ritual Room Key, the player can now unlock the Ritual Room, and thereby gain access to the rest of the temple. Upon entering the Ritual Room, they will see a cultist of Cyric be slain by a Neothelid, with a second fleeing past them. Once the aberration is dead, the player may continue through a door in the east wall. The resultant corridor leads north to the High Priest's Room and south to the Laboratory. The High priest's Room is currently occupied by High Priestess Akanna, who has been driven mad by psionic emanations; she will attack regardless of the conversation path taken, and may summon two Ariel Servants for backup. From her corpse, the player can take 20 Bullets +2, a Club +1, a Potion of Extra Healing, a Sling +1, Studded Leather Armor +1, and a Wardstone. Inside a locked and trapped chest in the room there is also find a scroll of Detect Illusion. The laboratory has containers filled with lootable potions; the player can acquire an Antidote, an Elixir of Health, an Oil of Fiery Burning, a Potion of Fire Giant Strength, a Potion of Freedom, a Potion of Genius, a Potion of Insight, a Potion of Perception, and a Potion of Strength. Progressing south brings the player past a curved wall. If they gained the quest Sarevok's Secret by finding the Page from Sarevok's Notes in the secret room of Korlasz's Tomb, this is where it can be completed. In the protruding wall are mounted six masks, in two rows of three. If the masks in the slots 3''', '''1 and 4''' are pressed in that order (the upper row corresponds to masks 1-3, the lower to masks 4-6, both in a left-to-right order), a secret door will open and reveal a hidden room containing a Shadow Aspect. If this powerful foe is slain, a locked and trapped chest can be looted for a unique book, Godsbane, and a unique magical Short Sword +3; the Fractal Blade. The corridor ends in a chamber in the south, with a door in its north-west that opens into the '''Reliquary. This contains the source of the temple's downfall: a Mind Flayer named Darkshelin, and its band of thralls - a former party of 5 adventurers, consisting of Jhan Redmoons (mage), Mohad Flintborn (berserker), Shallen (ranger), and Teth Se-Nehi (kensai). The party is hostile and attacks on sight. If defeated, their remains can be looted for 40 Acid Arrows +1, the unique amulet Archer's Eyes, a Battle Axe +1, Bracers of Defense AC 7, 20 Darts of Stunning, the unique katana Crimson Dawn +2, a Large Shield +1, a Longbow +1, an Oil of Speed, a Potion of Extra Healing, a Potion of Healing, a Potion of Power, a Quarterstaff +1, a Short Sword +1, Studded Leather Armor +1, and a Traveler's Robe. The reliquary also contains a lootable alter (bearing a Dagger +1) and a locked, trapped chest containing a Scroll of Chaotic Commands. Category:Dungeons Category:Areas, new in Siege of Dragonspear